Queen Metalia
Queen Metalia is the massive entity and the queen of the Dark Kingdom. She declared herself as master to Queen Beryl, She unleashed the dark technology to destroy the armies completely. Biography First Battle of the Moon Kingdom During the First Battle of the Moon Kingdom, The Negaforce is shown in a giant, slightly humanoid shadow form as she defeated Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus after easily withstanding their attacks, and was sealed inside the Imperium Silver Crystal along with Beryl and her minions by Queen Serenity. They eventually got out, but the Negaforce was unable to use much of her power, residing inside a red orb from which Beryl and her minions intended to release her by gathering energy and finding the Imperium Silver Crystal. Arrival of the Archduke Queen Beryl and the Negaforce greets the Great-Grandfather and Archduke of the Dark Kingdom, Granite, to make plans to destroy Sailor Moon and her allies. Malachite agrees to Nephrite and obtain the energy for the great ruler. However, Negaforce shares her energy to Archduke Granite, and in attempt to annihilate the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl calls the Cemetery Wind and the Galactic Empire to track down the heroes of what's left of them, whence Negaforce to be invincible. She manage to track down Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask where they hiding. The Few Negamonsters, Thetis, Game Machine Man, and Doom and Gloom Girls seeks to track down Miss Patricia Haruna and several pupils where they attends High Schools and Colleges. The Negaforce already welcomes to Granite, in response to preparing the great conquest. Granite calls the army of monsters to turn earth into complete darkness, and lands on one of the Tokyo Districts. The Juuban District Insurgency Sailor Moon, Molly Baker, Melvin Butlers and more pupils arrive to meet Negaforce, and the Archduke to look on the streets where they lost. Queen Beryl sends a robotic troops to sabotage the Power Box and causing to shutdown citywide. The insurgency occurs, Miss Haruna Sakurada and her students on strike against the hostile soldiers where they infiltrated on the park. Molly Baker succeed to restore the energy to bring Power back to life, Whilst Sailor Moon already destroyed the reinforcements and nearly wounded Negaforce. Metalia, and her divisions retreat off the planet and Juuban District will be safe. Now Granite, Queen Beryl, The Four Kings of Heaven, seeks to create an another plan to see the Heroic leaders landed on LV-426. Queen Metalia spotted the Survivors where they crashes on the planet. They Includes the Journalist, and the Artilleryman, Zephyr and Crystella, Captain Kirk and his Crew, Pinky Buflooms and her allied commanders in Bunkum. Queen Beryl commented on Nephrite, now the Insurgency had failed, and starts the second plan to Cut down several inhabitants on the Xenomorph's Home Planet. Second Battle of the Moon Kingdom In the Second Battle of the Moon Kingdom, Negaforce and Queen Beryl again arrived on Moon Kingdom, Summoning a Swarm of the Darkness of Souls and minions. Negaforce Confront the Sailor Soldier Infantry which nearly defeated them, Sailor Scouts attack Queen Beryl, which it observed invincible. The Starship Thunderchild call fourth by Sailor Mars, and Ready to attack her, As Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity, with the help of the Sailor Scouts, She used Cosmic Moon Power to destroy Beryl, and the Negaforce. At the Second battle was ended, Queen Beryl and Negaforce vows to exile, after their defeat. They were consider to battle over the universe for Revenge. Battle of Coruscant and Destruction Negaforce is Seen Again in Coruscant, Blockaded with Alien, The CIS, The Empire, and many Vessels around the planet. In the Battle of Coruscant, The Earth Federation, Rebel Alliance, The Alliance of Universe, Republic of Robots, and other Heroes Battled against the Villainous fleet. As Palpatine furiously roared against Sora, They Fight for glory. Negaforce is Seen Destroying the Heroic Fleet as Kallen Stadtfeld calls the fleet to haul away. Victoriously, Mace Windu destroys the force field and saved Coruscant. Now the Heroic forces managed to take down Negaforce's evil Minions surrounding the Darkness, and proceeded to destroy Negaforce from within. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters